The present invention relates generally to a skyhatch or skylight having at least one openable wing and at least one pneumatic spring for opening that pivotable wing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skylight in which the pneumatic spring is pivotably attached near one end of the top of a case and at the other end to the wing of the skylight and which includes an integral closing mechanism which may be operated by a winch using a cable.
In prior art skylights, whether they are used as emergency exits or are merely used for opening up a room to the outdoors, one or more pneumatic springs have been provided which exhibit strokes allowing for relatively long extension of the piston rod out of the cylinder. The pneumatic springs are connected at one end to a wing which opens and to the case at the end. Typically, for example, in an emergency opening position of skylights which are used as emergency exits, the angle between the opened wing and the surface plane of the case of the skylight is 90.degree. or larger. The wings are generally pivotable about a hinge at the rear of the case.
Most skylights, and especially those which may be opened to an angle of at least 90.degree., do not include an easily used or convenient mechanism for closing the wing after the wing has been opened, for example, to its maximum opened position. While heretofore, poles with hooks at one end have been provided for closing skylight wings by manually placing the hook in a corresponding ring on the skylight wing and pulling or pushing the wing closed, there have not heretofore been any easily operated mechanisms for closing skylight wings that open to an angle of at least 90.degree. between the opened wing and the surface plane of the case. Presumably, since most skylights or vents which open to that degree or angle are used for safety purposes, there has been no need to provide for closing such emergency exits or vents. That is the opposite of the purpose for which such emergency use skylights have been designed.
Traditionally, skylights as used in residential construction or residential ceilings or attic spaces have a width or size opening for the wing which is restricted. Even with skylights which raise the wing partially over the case when opened to their fully opened position, such skylights only allow in a restricted amount of the outdoors and thus, do not duplicate the effect sought by their user, that is, of a roof opening which is opened to the outdoors. Most skylights which provide roof access as an emergency exit or for other purposes, provide an opening to the outdoors when the wing is fully opened. However, no convenient mechanism is provided for closing the wings when they are in that or any other position. In addition, it is desirable to provide a convenient mechanism for adjustment for opening wings to smaller angles in the event that the user does not desire them to be in their fully opened position.